


Come On and Work it All Out

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Temporary Amnesia, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh wake up only remembering their own name, and try to figure out who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On and Work it All Out

**Author's Note:**

> okay but how amazing am i at doing this whole regular posting thing atm. i just kinda went through a list of tropes and chose my favourite tropes and now im writing them all. celebratory kiss, fake relationship, huddle for warmth, and sharing a bed are left. not sure which one will be next. might do a coffee shop au next because theyre my weakness.
> 
> title from twist and shout by the beatles because im lame and cant do titles.

When Tyler awoke, he had no idea where he was. He was in a room he didn't remember ever being in before, lying curled up next to a man he'd never met before.

It took him a minute to realise that he didn't know where he was _meant_ to be. He didn't remember anything, now that he thought about it. He knew his name was Tyler, and he knew how to speak and count and things like that, but he didn't know _how_ he knew those things. It was just black nothingness, blank sheets of paper where his memories should be. He didn't even know what he _looked like_.

He disentangled himself from the man who was sleeping half on, half around him, wrapped around his body like a content cat. He opened three doors before finding the bathroom, which had a decent sized mirror above the sink, and two toothbrushes in the sink (did he live with the man in the bedroom, then?). He looked at himself in the mirror: he was tan, with brown eyes and hair, and faint stubble. Judging from how he looked, he was in his mid-twenties. There were tattoos on his arms and chest, and he was wearing only boxers.

He breathed deep, trying to keep calm about the fact that his name and what he could figure out from what he could see totalled his knowledge of his entire life. "Shit," he muttered.

As he exited the bathroom, he noticed several pictures of himself and the purple haired man placed around the house, often with them together, sometimes alone or with other foreign faces (the guy's hair colour kept changing, but he was almost always smiling). This was their house, then. He felt relieved to know at least that much.

Maybe the man in the bedroom knew more. He didn't look at all dangerous: Tyler could probably risk waking him up to gently tell him that he'd lost all of his memories for some unknown reason, right? He didn't really have many options. Unless he died in his sleep, Purple Hair was going to wake up sometime.

He entered the bedroom as quietly as possible, wanting to delay waking him, but as soon as he was properly inside, he saw Purple Hair was already awake. He looked about as confused as Tyler felt, and he resisted the urge to swear under his breath again. Didn't seem like he'd be able to help tell Tyler who he was.

Purple Hair looked up at him. He looked unsure as to what to do. "Um. Hey?" he said, looking like he wanted to ask what was going on, but was too scared.

"Hey. Do you remember anything?" Tyler asked, because he didn't really see any reason to beat around the bush.

Purple Hair blinked. "I'm called Josh. That's about it. Do you know why? Do you remember anything?"

Tyler shook his head. "I'm Tyler. From the looks of it we're, um, close friends. And this is our house. And we're around twenty-five." He decided to say 'close friends' instead of 'dating', because if he was wrong, and this dude was a homophobe, he would prefer not to have to deal with that.

Huh. Tyler wondered if he was gay. Maybe he was bi or something. Or a 'straight' kid who pretends it's a hetero thing to fuck guy friends on a regular basis.

Josh nodded, and, oh right, they'd been talking, not just figuring out their sexuality. "Do we have phones? We could try calling someone. Our moms or something. Just say we're calling to check up, try and find as much information about ourselves as possible," Josh suggested.

Tyler shook his head. "What if they ask us about something and we don know how to answer it? I think we should just look around the house some more, maybe check through some old texts, see who we have in our contacts. Stuff like that."

He didn't know whether something bad would happen if anyone found out they'd forgotten almost everything, and didn't want to risk it. He was pretty sure Josh had decided the same thing.

Josh nodded. "Uh. Maybe we should, like, get dressed first?" he said, looking down at his scantily clad body. Tyler blushed a bit as he realised Josh had seen him half-naked (though, hey, maybe they'd seen each other fully naked before, and just couldn't remember right now?).

He walked over to a chest of drawers, and opened them up one by one. The top drawer was filled with a lot of shirts and tank tops, the next with skinny jeans, leggings, and shorts, another had socks and underwear in it, and the last one was- okay, okay, just quickly close the drawer. Pretend it's not filled with lube and condoms and dildos.

Since Josh didn't seem to have noticed anything, he threw him a tank top and some black skinny jeans, taking a polka dot shirt and the first pair of leggings he saw for himself, even remembered to get them both a pair of socks before he hastily pulled on some proper clothing.

He buttoned his shirt up, was about to leave the top button undone when a twinge in the back of his mind, almost like a memory trying to claw its way to the surface of his thoughts. He wondered if their memories had been repressed, somehow; they /did/ seem to be there, filed into boxes in unreachable corners of his mind, behind carefully constructed brick walls, just waiting to be set free. They were like words stuck on the tip of his tongue. He just had to press himself to _remember_.

He sighed. "Let's check it out, then. You go left, I'll go right." Josh nodded, and left the room. Tyler followed a few moments afterwards.

There were three doors. He checked back over the bathroom first, which didn't yield any new information. There was also a small laundry closet, which had a couple towels and some empty cans of red bull in it, and nothing else. Tyler felt mildly concerned about why anyone would drink red bull in a laundry closet, and quickly left to look at the last room.

The last room was a smallish room, filled with more instruments than it could really hold: a keyboard, a drum set, a few ukuleles, and then a clutter of amps, wires, and recording equipment. What did they work as? How could they afford so many things?

He made a whining sound. Why couldn't someone just come into the house and tell them who they were? It was so much easier than this. Even if Tyler did have to admit that it was kinda fun. He felt like a detective or something.

Josh might know something more. He found Josh quite quickly, as, similar to how a pot of gold was on the other end of the rainbow, Josh could apparently be found in the other end of the conspicuous sound of rustling cereal packets. Josh looked up guiltily, still slowly chewing the rip-off Lucky Charms. He lifted up the phone in his other hand. "I was hungry so I ate while looking through texts. And, dude, why don't you have a passcode on your phone?" Josh said.

Tyler tried to remain serious, but only lasted a few seconds before he burst out into laughter, and Josh smiled at him, eyes crinkling, looking as though he'd join in if he wasn't so busy eating. Tyler calmed down and said, "So, what d'you find out?"

"Well, there's a lot of texts from me, and you keep calling me 'Joshua Dun', so we might as well start there. I saw a laptop in the bedroom so we could search me up on there. Would probably help if we knew where I'm from, though."

Tyler nodded. "That's cool. I found a bunch of music stuff and some empty red bull cans, but that's about it."

"Okay. C'mon, let's try find out who we are."

There was only one chair next to the laptop, so Josh sat and searched things up while Tyler lounged on the bed and gave input on what to do.

"Wait. No shit," Josh said, looking at the screen a few seconds after searching up his name.

"What?"

"Dude, Josh Dun is famous. I'm famous. I'm in a band with a guy called... Tyler Joseph, that's you!" he said, sounding super excited. "We're a two man band. And we're from Ohio apparently."

"D'you think we're in Ohio now? This seems to be our place, so we probably are, right?" Tyler said, mainly just thinking aloud. "Oh, man, check if we've got a Twitter. See if we say anything on Twitter."

There was the sound of Josh typing, then a few clicks. Josh didn't say anything for a few seconds, presumably reading through their tweets, before saying, "Dude. I think we're dating. I mean, you favourited all my tweets to get my attention. And we seem to talk solely to each other. Well, each other and some dude called Mark. I think I remember seeing some texts from him," Josh said, and Tyler snorted.

"There's only one bedroom in this house, and a drawer filled with various condoms and sex toys. Yeah, I think we're dating." Tyler was blushing ever so slightly after saying that, but ignored it in favour of watching Josh look sheepish at how slow on the uptake he was.

Josh shrugged. "Okay, so now we've worked out who we are. I still can't remember anything. What do we do now."

Tyler rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It was six in the evening- wow, they must've woken up late. He'd only been awake for five hours or so. "Well, maybe for now we should just look for some food. See anything edible in the cupboards?" Tyler asked.

Josh's lips twitched upwards, and he gave a brief nod of his head. "I'm sure we could make something."

***

One thing Tyler had discovered in the past half hour is that he is terrible at cooking. Literally all he had to do was boil the pasta and heat up a jar of sauce in the microwave. Somehow, he'd managed to burn himself twice, and spill a bunch of pasta sauce in the microwave and on the floor. He'd sort of tried to clean it up, but Josh'd just sighed and done it for him.

Well, at least they had pasta now. It was _something_ , okay?

It was seven by the time they finished eating, but another half hour passed before they could be bothered to bring the bowls through to he kitchen.

"Hey. Y'know how we're in a band?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?" Tyler said, even though it was quite obvious that he'd remembered their conversation from a few hours earlier.

"Maybe we should listen to some of our music. Maybe that'll help us remember."

Tyler nodded. "Sure. It's worth a try."

It only took the a minute to get onto YouTube and search the name of their band, Twenty One Pilots. Weird name, since there was only two if them, but whatever. Josh clicked on the music video for a song called 'House of Gold'.

It was really disorientating, seeing himself do things he didn't remember doing, in places he couldn't remember being, playing songs he couldn't remember writing. He leaned forwards, squinting in confusion, when he realised their bodies were cut in half, and ended up stooping down to rest his chin on Josh's shoulder. It felt familiar.

"Dude. Why are we cut in half? I mean, the song seems happy enough then we're just- cut in half," Josh said, looking bewildered, not for the first time that day.

"I don't know, man. It's weird. We're good, though."

Josh nodded. "We're pretty cool."

The video ended, and Josh stood up from the chair before turning to face Tyler. Tyler was closer than he'd expected, and their noses were almost touching, chests only a hairs breadth apart. It seemed to trigger something in them both, and soon they were making out, lips crashing together messily, noses bumping clumsily, hands grasping aimlessly. They were like horny teenagers, but Tyler didn't care. This was his boyfriend, after all. They could do what they liked.

They ended up on the bed somehow, and Josh was shirtless by now, and Tyler's shirt was undone but not yet removed. Tyler tried to undo the buttons on Josh's pants, but Josh caught Tyler's hand in his.

"Tyler," he began, and he knew this was going to be him saying they shouldn't have sex. "I do wanna have sex with you, but, y'know, I'd feel bad having sex with you if I can't even remember you."

Tyler nodded. "Okay. Can we still make out though? I really like making out with you."

Josh laughed, nodding and running his lips across Tyler's jaw as he did so. "So do I."

Their lips met again, and they carried on until they were too tired, curling up together to sleep.

***

When Tyler awoke, he knew exactly where he was. He was in his apartment in Ohio, curled up in bed with Josh Dun, his best friend. Who he'd just made out with yesterday.

He'd completely lost his memory, and, using the evidence provided, he'd figured, "Oh, I must be dating Josh Dun."

He didn't know who to blame. Either Gabe for doing whatever he fuck he'd done to make them forget everything- because it _was_ Gabe's fault, he'd been there before they lost their memory, and it was exactly the kind of thing he would somehow do- or Pete, for that time he'd bought all of those dildos and condoms, and Tyler had just kinda put them away in that drawer, because he didn't know what he should do with them. Maybe just blame both. Yeah, definitely both.

He opted to ignore the fact that sharing a bed with his best friend and keeping a toothbrush for him, due to how often he came around, probably played a big part in why they thought they were dating.

Josh woke up, sighing happily from where he was wrapped around Tyler, nuzzling his head into Tyler's neck and practically purring. It was quite amazing, sometimes, how Josh's love for cats manifested itself in the way he acted, both awake and asleep.

Tyler could tell the moment Josh became aware of where he was, because his body tensed up and he sort of awkwardly tried to unwind himself from around Tyler, but without it seeming like that was what he was trying to do. It didn't really work.

"Hey," Tyler said, and began to think up how he could say, "I know we assumed we were dating yesterday when we both lost our memory and then made out and almost had sex, but I think that doesn't say anything meaningful about us and our relationship, so we should just forget about this." Because phrasing it like just would _not_ work.

Josh spoke before Tyler could. "Tyler. I know we're friends, but yesterday- I mean, it seemed so obvious that we weren't. Have you considered that maybe we're not just friends? Because, honestly? I enjoyed kissing you. I would like to do that again, if you're okay with that."

Tyler froze for a moment. He hadn't expected that. But, thinking about it, that made a lot more sense than what he'd been about to say. "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that," he said, slowly, but feeling very sure about what he said.

Josh grinned, and, God, he just looked like a ray of sunshine when he smiled. "So... We're dating now?" he clarified.

"Yes," Tyler agreed, pressing a cautious kiss against Josh's nose to test the waters. Josh smiled more, if such a thing were possible.

"D'you wanna kiss more now?"

"Yeah. _So much_ ," he said, then instantly pressed their lips together.

Maybe he should thank Gabe and Pete, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments and kudos would be appreciated. and hey if you want feel free to give me a prompt. thatd be cool since im lame and cant come up with original ideas.


End file.
